


Dark Captain

by d_l_star



Series: Captain [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breeding, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_l_star/pseuds/d_l_star
Summary: Part of my Captain collection. Same basic story with a slightly (or very) different Captain each time.





	1. Chapter 1

I met Steve at the local farmers market. It was a warm day and the sun was shining and there was nothing about the day I couldn't say wasn't perfect. I really wanted to make some apple sauce so I bought a bushel of apples, but then when I tried to lift it, I realized it was too heavy. 

Then like magic there he was, all smiles, perfect hair, wall of muscle. "Here, let me help you," he said kindly as he helped me back to my car, carrying the apples on his shoulder like it was nothing. "So what are you doing to do with so many apples?" He asked, grabbing one and taking a big bite.

"Well actually I'm going to make apple sauce," I spoke shyly. Leaving in the city still felt new ever after two years, but I had quickly learned that I was a farm girl in the big city and that wasn't going to change. "I used up the last of my ma's so I was going to spend a day canning this weekend."

His smile was from ear to ear, and honestly I couldn't take my eyes off him. "No one does that any more. Why not just go to the store?" I couldn't tell if he was criticizing or if was genuinely interested.

"Well my mama's got the best recipe, and honestly I save money doing it this way." I tried to explain a little defensively.

"Where you from?" He asked loading the apples into my car, I just leaned again the door of my car feeling a little awkward. Men in the city didn't really talk to me, not when there were so many perfect women around. 

"A few hours south from here, I grew up on my family farm. Moved here for school a few years ago and doing school and working now."

"How old are you?" He asked with such natural ease.

I tried to ignore all of the questions, feeling a little uneasy, but then he smiled and I tried to let it go. 

"Well honestly I'm a little out of place in the city too, and any woman who can make homemade apple sauce has my attention." I giggled. Men like this didn't normally flirt with me.

"I'm 29, I'm currently in school for business." I don't know why I am telling him all of this. But his smile keeps putting me off my guard, and he smells like home somehow. Which is the weirdest thing I have thought about a man. 

"I'm sorry if this seems presumptuous of me, but would you like some help? My mama loved canning, and although its been a few years, I know the basics." 

I smiled and looked at my shoes, is he asking me out or is he a creeper? But he is a damn fine creeper. I hesitate. 

"I'm sorry," he laughs rubbing his hand through his hair. "I'm being too forward. How about I give you my number, and we could go for a drink or coffee or a show? Whatever you like, I would just like the chance to get to know you." His forwardness has me taken back and just as I am about to say ok he gets a call. "I am so sorry give me two minute ok." He picks up his phone, "Rogers.... Ok... Yeah...that's an affirmative...right now. Mmmmm yes. Ok I can meet you in Brooklyn. Yes that works. Your place for 7? Ok let me figure it out. I'll be there."

He turns and looks at me, his smile widening, his eyes sparkle. "Sorry about that, getting together at a friends place. Looks like I need to go to Mattys in Brooklyn." He rips a page out of a little journal he has, and writes his number on it. "Here, call me ok?" I smile and nod.

"I'm Judith," I say giving him my hand to shake, "Steve." he smiles. Him holding my hand for a little too long. Than he opens my door for me as I get into my car and start the direction out of the parking lot. Queens may have the best farmers market but the drive back to Brooklyn sucks. I am just leaving the parking lot as I see Steve walking to a bus stop with his bag of veggies. _Be brave_ I hear my sisters voice in my head about how to talk to men. Mattys is literally two blocks from my apartment. I take a big deep breathe and roll down my window. 

"Steve?" He looks up an see me across the road, a smile stretching across his face. "Are you riding the bus?" 

"Yay I didn't drive today." 

"It'll take you hours," I bite my lower lip..."Would you like a ride? I'm actually going to Brooklyn." He lights up, "If you would like to, I wouldn't mind a ride at all." He says watching as he crosses traffic and gets into my tiny car. The man looks huge in my front seat and I try not to giggle as I think about him in a clown car. 

As we drive we chat away, of course we hit traffic so what should have been a 40 min drive turns into just over an hour. Its nice, and it gives us a chance to get to know each other. Steve's been here a few years. Work mostly, he's found it hard adjusting to this cities life, and feels out of place a lot. I completely understand. I still don't have internet at home, just got a cell when I moved to the city. We're talking so much that I miss the road for Mattys and drive him to my place. We laugh about it, and he offers to carry the apples in for me, which I am grateful for. I live on the third floor and there is no elevator. 

Steve looks around my small apartment and seemed to approve. He comments on how nice it is, how its decorated, and how it smells like cookies. I giggle cause I literally made cookies yesterday, and open the cookie jar for him to have one. His eyes go wide as he tastes it, and I explain that although I'm in school for business I really want to open my own bakery one day. "These are the best cookies I've every tasted." And I try hard not to giggle at the dirty joke in that. 

I walk Steve out, and he smiles at me. "Call me." About an hour later I hear knock on the door, and there Steve is. 

"Hi?" I ask opening the door about half way. 

"Hey, I have a few hours to kill, and thought maybe you would want to go for a walk with me?" 

"I'm just finishing my lunch. Why don't you come in and give me maybe 15 minutes." I say handing Steve a bowl of stew as we sit at in my living room together. Lunch goes amazing, and Steve has a giant appetite, and I love his reaction to the meal I have. "No one makes food like this," he says more then once. Eating almost a whole loaf of homemade bread himself. I laugh at him more then once being a bottomless pit. As lunch winds down we sit on my couch talking. And its like we are officially past the small talk. 

"Ok open questions?" I giggle when the conversation starts to get to the get to know each other part.

"As in you have to answer honestly back and forth?" Steve asks adjusting his body to look at me. 

"Yep, I'll go first. Are you seeing anyone?" I have been burned here before and am not going to again.

"Depends," he smiles, a glint in his eye.

I smile, but also catch the missed answer. "That's not a real answer, so you have to answer or get a penalty."

"Smart too," he smiles. "No I am not seeing anyone, its not really something I normally do." He said his face getting a bit more serious. "What is your story?"

I smile politely, trying to move on from the building awkwardness. "I skipped going to school when I was young for my family like I said. But somethings got a little messed up, and I ended up moving to the city for school. Found a program I wanted, and decided it was time to change my life. "

"You might be really cute, but lying isn't your strong suit."

I freeze, how do I get out of this. This is getting weird.

"Ok going heavy, one word to describe what you want most in a man?" Steve asked moving a little bit closer to me on the couch.

I smiled, thought seriously about it. "I think trust is a really big thing." I said adjusting myself. "How about yourself?"

"Trust is really important." Steve didn't say much else, then looked at his phone as he got a text. "Do you want to go for that walk?" 

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to change?" I say getting up really fast and heading to my room. This whole thing feels off. I just pulled off my shirt and was starring into my closet when I heard my bedroom door open. 

"Steve?" I almost shouted as he came into my room and shut the door behind him.

"Shhhhh....." he said as he moved quickly to me, faster then I could get away. His hand over my mouth, and then some how my body pushed against the wall. My hands pulled easily about my head with his strength, and he pulled something out of his pocket. My world seemed to go dark. I felt as he lifted me, I felt my body being wrapped in something, and the noise of a car. 

Steve's voice as he spoke to someone else, and then my body drifting off into dream land. I woke in a dark room, my hands tired above my head, my legs tired spread wide. A ball gag in my mouth so I couldn't scream. The light was dim, and I noticed the room. I wasn't in my apartment anymore. The room appeared to be sound proofed, and hanging on the wall was rope, paddles, chains, locks, crops and whips. My eyes grew wide looking around at everything. 

Steve came through a door I couldn't see, but heard him enter. "Time to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow." He said rubbing his hand through my hair, down my face, and then I felt a needle enter my neck. I felt the heat spread as the drugged entered my system, and I drifted off. I fought it, but there was nothing I could do but be bulled into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke at first I forgot where I was. But it was the fear hit me before the memories. I couldn't move my hands, I couldn't see, and my throat felt so dry with the clothe tied in my mouth. It was like he knew I was awake and the door swung open just as the fog of the drugs had cleared.  
  
"Hello precious," he said as he shut the door, I heard him walk around the bed and then stopping right beside me. I could hear him breathing gently but nothing else was happening. It was so quiet for so long. "If you speak I shall put the gag back in and punish you, do you understand?" He voice was controlled. I nodded, and he pull the gag from my mouth. I thought about screaming for a minute but decided against it. "Good girl," Steve said rubbing down the side of my face. I felt something cool against my neck, and realized he must be cleaning my neck, but the confirmation came a second later when I felt a needle gun pushed to the side of my neck and then felt the pop, and the pain behind my eyes. I couldn't stop the little whimper that escaped. "That was a control chip," he said sounding quite pleased with himself. "If you leave this facility without the main control then pop, no more head. It has a tiny explosive inside of it. A gift from hydra." His voice dripping with mal-intent. I felt as my hands were both released, and then my legs. "Do not move till the door is shut, and you may get dressed." 

It felt like forever as I waited until the door shut. Then a blinding white light clicked on and I removed my blind fold only to be blinded more. It was cold, but not too cold, and I spotted the clothes due to their distinct color in the white room. There sat a black yoga pants and tight low cut t-shirt black shirt. No shoes no socks no underwear. I slipped the clothing on faster then I thought possible and waited for my eyes to adjust. The clothes were form fitting leaving little to the imagination. 

The room was white, with a single bed in the middle. White sheets, white lights, and painted white concrete floor. I sat on the side of the bed for a moment and collected myself for a moment. I sat and took a deep breath. Looking around. The room looked like a converted freezer. No way to open the door from the inside, and it was flat to the wall. My fingers could feel the edges but there was no way I could wedge this door open. There was no frame, no hinges. Then I noticed the big window mirror. It was the size of the one wall, but looking down into the room. Like a medical viewing window. They could see me but I couldn't see them. 

Ok, remember everything, document everything in my brain. Next look for tools or weapons or a way out. I started to look at the bed, it was an old metal bed, I might be able to use it was a weapon. It was heavy, but I was able to slide it over against the it against the door. At least now I would hear them when it was opened. I sat down in the corner and cried.

Time clicked by, and I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I was laying on the bed back in the middle of the room. When I got up and inspected it, it was now bolted to the ground. Fuck was my only thought as my stomach gargled. In the corner was a small sandwich in plastic wrap and a bottle of water. I ate and drank without thinking. There was a small toilet in the corner of the room I had missed, and when it came time to use it, I realized the lid could come off. 

Using my fingers I loosened the bolts and had it ready for the next time that door opened. Time seemed to slow as I waited, but it came a long time later. When the door clicked open I went to smash Steve in the face with the lid. He simply lifted his arm to block. The plastic broke in two and I was left with nothing.

His strong hand gripped my neck and slammed me against the wall. I saw stars. He held me there, squeezing as he dropped a sandwich and water bottle to my bed. "Gonna have to do better then that princess." He smiled. My hands where clawing at his but he didn't let go. He pulled close to me face I started to weaken from lack of air. He smelt me, which was very unsettling, and then threw me to the bed. I bounced off the mattress and on top the floor with a thump, and he shut the door. 

The lights turned off at sometime, I figured it was night, and that's when I slide my mattress off the bed and began looking for loose bars in the door frame. When I lights came back on I was in bed, "sleeping," waiting. When Steve came in this time he was slower, and more cautious. When the bar from the bed struck him in the groin he fell hard. But he managed to grab my leg this time, pulling me down with him. He moaned in pain, as he pulled himself on top of me, or me under him. He looked at me and then out of no where licked my cheek from bottom to top. Then dug his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed in pain as I felt him break the skin. When he released I watched him lick is blood lips and leave. Somehow after everything I quickly fell asleep again, waking up I found the bed was bolted to the ground. I looked at all the seams, looked at all of the joints. They where all double welded. The pillow had no case, and there were no loose wires. 

The only thing I had was the sheet and a sharp edge on one of the welds. Next I took the sheet and ripped them into strips. I made one long braid of three twisted strands and waited. I had experience in junior rodeo, I could do this. He was just some old bull who needed to be tied so I could get away, I told myself. 

It must have been hours when Steve came in holding a tray of food. He wasn't prepared for me, and when I shoulder chucked him into the door, he went from my throat again. I had the rope around his wrist, then the next one and then zip knotted to his ankle he grunted in anger. It took less then 5 seconds, a poor junior rodeo time, but I had to focus as I ran down the hall. There were 4 doors just like mine as I ran to the end of the hall way. When I threw open the door I gasped at the giant open space. It was a living room, kitchen, dining room all immaculately designed. I looked and saw an elevator on the other side and ran for it at full speed. 

I jumped the couch's like hurdles in one swift move and hit the button over and over again waiting for the door to open. It dinged and I ran into the elevator, as a man just as built as Steve but with long black hair was leaving to come in. I hit him hard, and he grabbed me by the hair. He dragged me out of the elevator, and I tried to fight him, but he was so much stronger then me. 

"Steve, did you loose something," he yelled over the sound of me grunting and fighting. He didn't seem phased by anything I did as I swung and kicked at him. 

"She is definitely an unbroken filly this one." Steve called from the hall, my make shift rope dangling in his hands. 

"Clearly," the dark haired man said grabbing me by the neck instead. His hand was cold, and tight on my neck. He pulled me down onto the couch beside him. Removing his hand from my neck he placed it on my thigh. He squeezed too tight, I felt it bruise. 

"Bucky I guess we need to review the rules with our new pet." Steve sat in the couch across from us madder then a hornets nest, but with this fake smile plastered on his face. Bucky just starred at me, and then looked at Steve and nodded. 

Steve pursed his lips, clearly angry, clearly trying to retrain himself. "I don't think they are going to work with this one," he sighed. 

"Your rules or mine?" Bucky asked Steve and never looked at me. 

"Fine," Steve visibility pouted. "Rule 1, during the day you take care of the den. You cook, clean, and take care of whatever we need while we are here. When we aren't you take care of yourself. You are to be clean, fit, and healthy for anything we may require of you. Rule 2, you take care for us anytime we want, however we want. Rule 3, Fail one or two and you will be punished. Do you understand?" Steve's voice was grave, and serious, and he watched me for any reaction. 

Bucky squeezed my leg so tight, that I almost screamed out in pain. "Yes," I whimpered. 

"Good girl, now I think a punishment is in order. You can go back in the box for 1 week, or you can accept Bucky's punishment. Which one?"

"The box," I squeaked without making eye contact. Bucky stood and took me by the neck, pulling me up to my feet. Directing me back to the rooms in the hall way. Instead of taking me back to the room I was in he lead me a different room. It was a prison cell. A hard concert slab out of the wall, a sink, a toilet, no windows, no blankets, a small light in the ceiling. 

Bucky slammed the door behind me, and the light in the ceiling flickering on. It was so quiet, almost deafening quiet. A box in the wall seemed to pop out. The MRE was inside, I pulled it out and as soon as the weight was out the box snapped shut. The time seemed to slow, and it seemed like days when the next MRE popped open. The deafening silence made my ears hurt. Eventually I started to sing to myself. Church songs, radio songs, even children's songs, anything to make the silence go away. Even when sleeping it felt too quiet. Meals after meals, time slipped past. I was cold and I had a headache from nothing. When the door opened Steve was at the door, his voice was quiet and sounded like music. 

"Time to go precious, are you going to be a good girl now?" 

"Yes," I replied my voice was quiet, sore from singing so much. I almost started to cry from relief when he took my hand and lead me back down the hall. 

Steve lead me to the door of another room, I stopped, Steve got this look on his face and so I followed like he wanted. The room was a giant shower, with different products on the walls. "Strip," he said with a don't mess with me tone. 

I stripped, turning my back to him, and understood. I was to shower. I showered, and watched from the size of my eye as Steve moved to watch me move under the water. It was warm and felt good. Washing my hair and body felt strange knowing he was watching me. But it also felt so good that I tried not to focus on Steve. When I was complete he held a towel open for me, and I had no choice but to let him dry me off. When done he handed me a new set of tights and tshirt. Same style, same fit. He then took my hand and lead me back into the den. He pulled me onto his lap while Bucky made dinner. Bucky was grilling something and the smell filled the rec room. It made my stomach gurgle. 

Steve's hands started roaming my body. At first I was very content to sit on his lap. It was odd, but the lack of human contact made me crave it. As he rubbed my back and my legs I just allowed it. When his hands started to roam up my thighs I closed them tight, then he woud move to my ass, and I squirmed. Eventually he was squeezing and feeling every part of me. He started to kiss my neck, and every time I squirmed he pulled me back over to how he wanted me. I kept trying to pull away as he pawed at me. I didn't want to go back to the box, but I didn't want this either. 

"Steve, leave the girl alone." Bucky called from the kitchen area. Steve released me. 

"For now," Steve sighed, and I practically ran away. 

"Help me with dinner," Bucky said calling me over to him. 

"Thank you," I whispered. 

Bucky grabbed my neck slamming my head down hard on a counter. I saw stars and through I would pass would. My head throbbed and I wondered if I had a concussion. 

"Don't thank me little girl, don't you ever thank me." He whispered in my ear. "If I had may way I would never let you out again, so maybe its time to start playing your part." He pushed my head down just a little more as he released me. I stood, my eyes unfocused as I washed the dishes left in the sink. 

Dinner was delicious but quiet, we ate and the men spoke in hushed tones. The food was good, and I had to keep reminding myself that it was better then the MRE's. I was happy to hear anything beyond the sound of my own voice and sat quietly and obediently eating. When I cleaned up dinner both men nodded at me. Was this really all they wanted, did they kidnap me to be their maid? I cleaned everything top to bottom and when done I sat on a stool in the kitchen area. Staying far away from the men, unsure of what to do next. I felt like part of the background, and that was better then the alternative. 

"Bed time," Steve announced a few hours later. He stood and curled his finger at me, his message was clear. I was to follow him, when I didn't its was Bucky who stood giving me a look that caused my blood to run cold. So I followed Steve into a side room I hadn't noticed.

It was a large room with a giant king sized bed. There was a large bathroom off to the side, and a big screen tv mounted to the wall. I followed steve and sat on the bed when he pulled me down beside him. 

"Here is the deal, whenever you are in here you will choose." He said pointing to 3 hooks on the wall beside the door. Each one had a collar / thick necklace on them. Each with different words on them. "Pet" "Slave" "Princess". Princess was a thick ribbon with a princess charm handing on it. "Go choose." He said holding his hand out for me to take so he could help me up. I walked over to the wall and looked that them and then back to him. 

"If you don't choose I will," Steve said darkly. I choose princess and brought it over to him. 

"Good girl," he said as he took the necklace from me and placed it around my neck. The clasp feeling very loud as it clicked into place. "When you wear this you will call me daddy, do you understanding?" I nodded. "Not good enough princess." Steve said grabbing my face roughly. 

"Yes," I whispered looking down at the floor."

"Yes what?" Steve's voice grew in intensity, and his fingers squeezed tigher on my skin. 

"Yes daddy," I said quietly and then without thought bit my lip. I had never played games like this, I didn't like age play. I didn't want this, not like this. Steve smiled at me and then left for a moment coming back with one of his button up long sleeve shirts. 

"Every time you speak to me with will end it daddy, do you understand?"

"Yes daddy," I replied trying to avoid his wrath building under the surface. He handed me the shirt as he took over his own shirt. I felt smalled then I already had as his muscles where huge, his biceps where bigger then my head, and if I hd been in any other place I would have stared at him and not stopped. But I turned away as his pants started to slide down his perfect ass. 

"I'm going to shower baby girl, I expect you in bed changed when I come back." He said as I heard the shower start. I changed my shirt quickly, and then began to dash around the room looking for a weapon or a tool or anything. There was nothing, and soon I was resigned that I might just have to see what happens. 

"Pants off princess," I heard Steve call from the bathroom as the shower stopped. I gulped, and he walked into the room as I had slid under the covers and dropped my pants on the floor. 

"What a good girl," Steve seemed to genuinely praise. The shower clearly picking up his mood. "Let me see you?" Steve said as he dried off his hair, another towel firm around his waist. 

Fine if he wants me to play this game then I will, I wasn't completely naive.   
"But daddy" I whinned, "its cold out there." I watched as a smile spread across his face, I just kept thinking the faster we got to bed the faster I could sneak out and get out of here. 

"Show me princess," he said again, and he moaned a little as I stuck my legs on the floor. The shirt was just long enough to cover my sex, but not long enough to cover my whole ass. "Turn around princess," I did and he murmered his approval. "Come here princess, two things." He said as I slowly walked over to him. "First these aren't needed." He said literally riping the top three buttons of the shirt as he ripped it open. "Next I need you to hang these two towels up in the bathroom and then get the light," he said. I grabbed the one from his hair from his hand, and when I just looked at the one around his waist he dropped. I couldn't help the way my eyes must have looked. He was huge, and the J curve up to this abs was truely a specimen of man. He smiled, and moved to get into the bed as I grabbed the towel from the floor coming face to face with it for a second, and then trying to finish my job quickly. 

When I got back to the bed Steve had already rearranged the pillows and was comfy. I crawled in what I had I had made myside and curled into a ball my back to him. His arm slipped under my neck and his other arm pulled me close to his body without a though. 

"Now now princess, let daddy snuggled you. You must be so cold after being in the box so long?" He replied with a musical tone, his fingers slowly stroking my hair out of my face, and then down my shoulders 

"A little daddy," I replied hoping this would stop, but I knew what was next the second he pulled me closer to his body and I felt his cock rub against my ass cheecks. 

"Do you want me to warm you up?" He said as his hand slipped down the front of my shirt. There was nothing I could do to stop him. 

"No thank you daddy, I'm real sleepy." I said pretending to yawn and then pretending to try and sleep. Steve continued his assult on my body, but avoided any of my more private areas at first. I fell asleep in his arms for a moment when I felt his fingers slide further down my shirt and pinch my nipple gently. My eyes flew open but I didn't dare move. 

"Thats right you just let daddy take care of you," Steve said. 

I didn't move when I felt his cock push a little between my legs, just barely touching my core. 

"I need to sleep daddy," I said trying to stop this within his game. 

His hand slipped around my throat and squeezed and his voice was quiet in my ear, "You will let me do what I want or I will fuck you raw and leave you to die naked in a hydra work camp. Do you understand?" 

"Yes daddy," I whimpered. His cock pulsed at my core, and then he stopped. Like he suddenly had an idea. 

"Has anyone ever taken you here?" He asked as his finger gentley touched my ass hole. 

"No daddy please don't, I'll be good I promise," fear shot through me. I had never done that before, and this didn't seem like the time to try it. 

"Oh baby girl," he moaned as his cock now rested against the ring of muscle. "Remember your words baby girl," he said as he pushed gently. "I'll go gentle and make it real good for you if you do." He said. I understood. Keep this going or he will fuck my ass raw. 

"No daddy, please daddy," I bagged as he pushed. He was dry and it hurt, and I cried out. 

"Thats right baby girl, you take daddys cock really good," He said pulling out a little and then back in an inch or two. 

"Daddy," I almost screamed like I was calling for my actually dad, and Steve seemed to love it 

"Thats it baby girl, just a little more. God your so tight..... Fuck baby girl" He spoke non stop into my ear as he took my ass deep. He went gentle compared to my nightmares, but it hurt and I found myself crying out for daddy more then once. 

Then he was seated all the way in my ass, and he loved it. He thrust a few more times, and the pulled me close as we rolled over. "Hands and knees princess," he said pulling his cock out of me, and me taking my position. He grabbed my hips and thrust hard, but into my core, and I yelled and moaned out, 

"Daddy," this time with desire... I needed more, I needed something that didn't hurt. 

"Oh baby thats right," he said pulling all the way back out, but then thrusting back into my ass hard. I screamed and he laughed a little as he thrust back into my ass hard. Full force. He kept going and soon my cries died and became little grunts of pain. It wasn't so much the pain anymore just the situation. When his hand shifted around my waist and pulled me back towards his board I cried out daddy again at the feeling of him. 

"Such a good girl," he said, "Time for your reward, open your eyes princess," he said and there infront of me was a full mirror I had missed above the headboard. 

My tiny frame infront of him, still wearing his shirt and him planted firmly in my ass. His body looked huge and muscled behind me, and had this been any other situation it would have been hot as hell. But I didn't want this, not like this, and just as my brain was processing all of this I watched as he slowly undid each of the bottons of the shift. Sliding it off my body. 

Without it I looked ever smaller and he he grabbed my chest and started to fundle it as he pumped in and out from behind me. 

"Don't close your eyes princess, watch every second of it." Steve said as his hands slid down my body to my clit. When his fingers found my clit I couldn't help but moan, all the pain and then this. It was too much... I needed it. 

"Say it princess,"

I understood immediately, "Please daddy,"

"Do you want me to stop touching you?" Steve said with a smile plastered across his face. 

"No don't stop daddy, please dont stop. "

"I'll do this, but you have to pump then little girl. If you get to cum so do I." 

Without thought I put my hands on the headboard and began impaling my ass on his cock. It felt like he grew, and he felt huge. And as Steve rubbed my clit the moans began to escape. I felt my ass checks tighten around him, and when I came I cried daddy out as I came around his cock in my ass which promptly filled me with his cum. 

"What a good girl," Steve said pulling the hair away from my face, his hand moving to my throat as he pulled me upright on his cock. I watched as the woman in the mirror looked back at me, and she seemed a stranger to me. Steve pulled out of me, and went to the bathroom to wash off. He left the water running and it was clear I was to go do the same. 

When I came back he pulled me close again, his semi hard cock resting between my legs, touching my core. His other hand playing with my nipple, as he fell alseep and I was left trapped in bed with this giant man wrapped around me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an alarm that woke me up. It was loud and harsh and between the sound and the events of last night I just wanted to stay in bed and cry. When I heard the alarm be turned off and then felt the arms wrap around my body I froze. He was still here, still holding me, touching me. I didn't want him to touch me ever again. I felt him undo the small chain around my neck and remove it. Within a few moments he was getting out of bed and into the shower. I laid there, unsure how to proceed. 

Steve came out of the bathroom pulling the blankets off of me. I didn't have time to say anything as he pulled me by the arm out of the bed and guided me to the shower. "You have 10 minutes to clean yourself. Your clothes are on the counter and then you need to have the room cleaned before I get back from my run. If you disobey there will be consequences. If you finish the room then start breakfast." And with that he shut the door. I showered and cried. 

I heard a buzz and looked out of the counter and say a buzzing timer. I understood. As I dressed the mirror turned into a computer, much like I had seen Tony Stark use in his demonstrations. There was a to do list, and it included washing the sheets, clothes, and all surfaces in the room. Without much thought I finished the jobs as they were laid out and moved into the great room and started on breakfast. Another hud display showed two was eggs, bacon, and muffins for the menu. Without much thought I made everything. Debating about my next move. 

Bucky was the first out into the common area. He didn't look at me as he sat at the table and read from a tablet. When he glanced up at me I realized I was to serve him, and like a good server I did. 

"Please join me," Bucky said putting down the tablet. I poured myself a mug of coffee and sat down at the table. It was large but there was still only a few feet of space from us. I took a sip of my coffee. "Did you like it?" Bucky asked and I looked up at him unsure what he was asking. "Being Steve's little princess? I heard everything. You should know that the more you play his games the nicer he will be on you. I believe I even heard you orgasm." Bucky said finishing his meal. I stood to clear his plate as he grabbed my arm and pulled me down close to him. His lips at my ear, placing my hand on his groin of his pants. "Once he is done toying with you then you'll be mine. I can promise you won't have a voice to scream in pleasure for him when I am done with you." Just as the door to Steve's opened he released me and finished clearing his items and serving Steve. Bucky scared me. Something about him was always full of rage and anger. It made me scared for what he wanted for me.

"Look at you. Give a girl a good ride and she's serving you breakfast the next morning. See Bucky I told you she was the right one." Steve said smiling. 

"Did you get the device?" Bucky asked looking up from his tablet, being slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Yes. It was relatively unguarded. I grabbed both of them. I think we should try it out on her." Steve said nodding his head my direction. "If this thing does half of what they say it could be so much fun." 

Bucky's lips parted slightly in what I could only guess was the hint of a smile. "Come here," he said as he opened a small box on the table. I was both curious and deathly afraid, and I didn't move. "Now or I will hurt you," he said through gritted teeth that had Steve look at me with warning in his eyes. I moved back to my seat from before. "Give me your arm," I slowly obeyed. Bucky moved faster then I could think, grabbing my wrist and then roughly shoving and a small silver bracelet onto my arm. I pulled my arm back and was looking at it, as before my eyes I watched as it resized for me, and close into a full circle. Now molding to my skin like a small silver line on my wrist. 

Both men watched me and for a long while nothing happened. Bucky pulled out a small silver dot from the box and placed it behind his ear. His jaw clenched as it seemed to do the same as the bracelet and mold to his skin. But when he moved his hair back it was unnoticeable. It took a moment and then I felt it. My body felt a rush of adrenaline, I grew angry. My face turning sour, my hands gripping the side of my chair in angry. Rage like I have never felt before. I looked at Steve and his face made me so mad there was nothing more that I could do then stand and throw my chair at him in one quick motion. I screamed at him obscenities in languages I didn't even know. He deflected me easily and just as fast as the emotion hit me it stopped.

"The report says it could take up to 2 to 3 days to fully take control. Until then we share emotions." Bucky said to Steve.

"A little angry there Bucky?" Steve's eyebrow raised in a question.

"Always." He said gritting his teeth. 

They discussed the device a bit more and I slipped away back to the kitchen. I tried not to cry. I tried not to let the darkness seep into my heart but as I wasn't dish's tears fell silently.

Bucky stood suddenly and so abruptly that Steve looked up. "She's crying." He slammed his fist into the table, breaking it into pieces.

Steve started to laugh. "Better get her under control before she has you pmsing in a corner." Steve laughed grabbing the tablets and locking them up and then going off to the gym. He could be heard moving down the hall. Bucky cleaned up the mess and pulled a plastic fold out table out of a side room. The great room was quiet, too quiet and it was freaking me out. Bucky sitting on a couch just watching me. 

That is when I got this thought in my head. I felt it build in the back of my mind. Desire. My mouth watered as I thought about Bucky. The way he looked at me know, damn I wanted him to look at me differently. I wanted him so bad, it felt like I was drunk on lust. The urge was so strong, it told me to hurry, to obey, and yet my own mind fought. The more I fought the more I wanted to taste him. I almost gasped when the thought was floating around my mind. I wonder what we would feel like, how big, how musky or manly would he taste. I couldn't help but imagine his velvet tip on my tongue. I finally stood, and in making eye contact with him I felt my body grow faint. My mouth seemed incredibly dry. My fingers dragged across the back of the couch as I moved towards him. 

When I got there I sat on the same couch as Bucky and tried to push the thoughts out of my head. It was now a voice in my heard telling me I had to do it. "How long can you fight it?" I head Bucky ask, as I looked up at him. "I'll make you strong," He said. Something about that voice burned into my head just as I felt like my wrist was on fire. The pain starting to shoot up my arm. When the pain hit my shoulder I slid to the floor on my knees and heard Bucky move his body to give me access. The pain on lessened for a second but grew worse the more I fought. Without thought I had moved over in front of Bucky and his hands were already in my hair. I watched myself, as if in third person, as I slowly reached up and started to undo his pant slowly. I reached in and pulled him out of his confinement without a thought. If I didn't have him now I think I might die. The first lick of him was like heaven and we both moaned. He was the perfect mix in taste and I felt him grow hard in my hand. I couldn't stop feeling him in my hand and the small licks of the head then I took him in my mouth and started to give him the best blow job I had given in my life. More then the act though was the wave of pure bliss that washed through me. Like this was my very purpose in life. Nothing else mattered but this moment and it felt so good. 

I continued as Bucky's fingers dug into my hair. His fingers pulling me in all the ways to pleasure him. He sighed and a few little moans escaped me. When he came into my mouth I swallowed eagerly. I cleaned him fully and wasn't anywhere close to being finished with him until I heard Steve clear his throat a few feet away. 

The moment stopped, it faded away quickly. There was just me with Bucky's still hard erect dick in my mouth. It was sloppy and wet and I wanted to gag and die. I pulled off of him and my whole body pulled back a few feet. Steve watched in amazement, and Bucky eyed me hungrily. I watched as he put himself back together then the they started talking as I sat on the floor. "That was truely incredible," Steve said still watching me with lust in his eyes. "It worked so well. Will she really do anything?" Steve asked again acting as if I wasn't there. 

I felt dirty and used for a few moments, but that seemed to pass quickly. Instead I felt relieved and grumpy at Steve for interrupting us. I pulled myself up onto the other couch as I watched them. 

"Anything that is in the research from hydra. We can thank the Asgardians for it. More then that, the more we use it the more she will crave the toxin it releases. The toxin actually overrides the logic and emotions to be whatever I want it to be. I can make her feel anything at anytime, and by extension make her do anything." I watched in horror suddenly understanding. They continued talking about it as if I wasn't here. "It will only work for a few minutes at day, but the more she because addicted and the more she fights it the more control we will have. Its mostly based on emotion, but action is so closely tired to it that's what makes this so amazing." 

"How long until I can try?" Steve asked like a small child jealous of a siblings new toy.

"The research says it takes about 10 days for full control, and then it can be passed. Good things Asgardians aren't deeply monogamous or you would be stuck." Bucky laughed, but I knew it was a fake laugh. It felt so weird that I knew that. 

"Works for me, I have a mission with the Avengers, will probably be gone for a week maybe 2. So she is all yours." Steve said coming over hovering over me. He took a kiss and then was gone to his room and could be heard packing. When he left the dorm seemed empty. I sat on the couch as Bucky read. After Steve had been gone for about 20 mins he stood, grabbed the other tablet and handed it to me. It was locked in the same document as he was reading. And would scroll based on what he did but it was something. I spent the next few hours reading about the joining device. Thats when I saw it. When Bucky was scrolling I asked him to stop and read the same line 10 times before Bucky scrolled passed.

While these devices did have a control element it was not meant for that. It was meant for the rare occasions that arranged marriages where "destined by Odin." The devices where meant to share emotions between partners. Whoever has the strongest emotion essentially wins. Giving the marriage group time to learn more about each other. The micro toxin released essentially is meant to simulate love. Its not that the toxin is addictive, rather that love or being loved is. This came directly from the Asgardian documents, but seemingly Hydra over looked it just as Bucky had. 

Bucky was so bored that after another hour he passed me the control tablet and started to play one of the gaming systems. I could feel his boredom.

"If you like this stuff you can read all our briefings and give us the short form." He said with no harshness in his voice. This was the first time he didn't bark at me, and more then that I think he could feel how interested I was in this without really know it. As he started to play his game I felt the boredom edge away and I kept reading. It was comfortable. Which felt so weird to me. I read through all of the documentation. It was several hours later. There were 1000's of pages. This wasn't a control device at all, rather a device to create love from nothing. It was normally used in forced marriage between worlds or warring parties. The last words from Asguard advised caution in its use. The last words from hydra mentioned they were unable to remove the devices, rather came off themselves when the bond was no longer needed. 

My eyes felt tired, but I felt hungry. Hungry for baked potato's and steak. Which was weird cause I kindof hated potato's. My momma always made them so dry. But not 20 minutes later I had washed and wrapped potato's and was marinating steak in the fridge for now. When I told Bucky lunch was ready the waive of emotion that came off him was intense, and when he saw what I had made dare I say was happiness. 


End file.
